


Безумие на двоих

by IamBluebelle



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBluebelle/pseuds/IamBluebelle
Summary: Может на утро один из них тихо, чтоб не разбудить второго, покинет каюту, и они сделают вид, что ничего не произошло, что всё как и было. А может они оба останутся здесь и утром, чтобы продолжать разделять это безумие на двоих. Потому что так легче переживать свою боль.





	

Рэй осторожно касается губами губ Рори, совсем не рассчитывая на взаимность, когда горячие шершавые ладони последнего грубо, но в тоже время словно нежно и немного нервно касаются чуть влажной после тренировки кожи Палмера. Эта ответная реакция настолько неожиданна, что Рэймонд слегка вздрагивает и на мгновение отстраняется, чтобы быть снова с силой втянутым в более настойчивый поцелуй.

Мик никогда не задумывался о своей ориентации. Мик Рори вполне осознавал, что с его внешностью, звериной жаждой убивать и безумной тягой сжечь всё к чертям не привлекал хоть кого-то во всех смыслах. Ровно до тех пор, пока в его жизни не появилась команда ещё более безумная команда "супергероев". Ведь, если бы не они, Мик не потерял бы единственного друга, из-за чего не начал бы сближаться с Причесоном, он же Атом, он же Рэй Палмер. Когда именно Причесон стал интересовать его чуть больше, чем просто друг или напарник, Рори не знал. Но точно знал, что у него не было других причин просто отдать ему пушку Ленни, когда Палмер так глупо угробил свой костюм.

Рэймонд Палмер еще в старших классах осознал, что его явно привлекают не только чирлидерши в коротких юбках, но накаченные члены школьной команды по футболу. Наверное именно поэтому сейчас он так спокойно относился у своей бисексуальности: у него просто было время смириться. Ну, Рэй думал, что смирился, пока не понял, что после неудачной попытки отношений с Кендрой он начал засматриваться на Мика Рори, полуобезумевшего вора, желающего объять пламенем весь мир и почти никогда не думающего о последствиях. И в такие моменты, Рэй начинал задумываться, а не передается ли безумие воздушно-капельным путём?

И то, что сейчас происходило между ними двумя, пока команда отсыпалась после очередного спасения истории, а Гидеон обновляла свою какую-то программу, пахло куда большим безумием, чем всё, что происходило с ними до этого. Безумие, что они всё ещё продолжают этот поцелуй, инициатором которого стал Рэй после своего признания. Безумие, что они продолжают осторожно касаться друг друга, словно изучая заново. Безумие, что эта ситуация поцелуем явно не закончится. Безумие, что оба понимают, насколько это всё неправильно, но уже просто не могут остановиться. Словно, это всё -поцелуи, осторожные но настойчивые касания кончиков пальцев к уже полостью обнажённым телам - нужно им как воздух, как последняя капля воды в пустыне. Словно, именно сегодня ночью и именно благодаря этой близости они смогут смириться каждый со своей потерей. Может на утро один из них тихо, чтоб не разбудить второго, покинет каюту, и они сделают вид, что ничего не произошло, что всё как и было. А может они оба останутся здесь и утром, чтобы продолжать разделять это безумие на двоих. Потому что так легче переживать свою боль.


End file.
